The Lost Hale
by NixxMccall
Summary: Teegan Haleś life was never simple, but cue in a dead brother and a town she never thought she d see again and her life strays far into the bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, Nixx here, this is my first official fanfic into the world of Teen Wolf. All Characters belong to Jeff Davis, besides the one I made up. enjoy chapter one._

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Not a Werewolf Hunter**

 ** _Braeden's P.O.V_**

I sighed irritatedly, wondering for the 100th time why I had agreed to do this. I leaned up against the concrete wall behind me and fished out the last Wolfsbane Tranq dart. I loaded my gun, took a deep breath in and rounded the corner. I followed my targets silhouette before sighting my gun and aimed at her from my position on the platform. I released the breath and let the dart fly, hitting the girl right beneath her shoulder. The dark haired girl fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

I bent down and laid the gun on the ground, before swinging off the platform, bending at the knees when I hit the ground. I walked over to the girl, bending down to be eye level with her. She growled at me and struggled to get up.

¨ Itś Teegan right?¨ I ask, moving the dark hair from her face. ¨ Sorry about this in advance.¨ I continue, hitting her in the face with the butt of my gun and knocking her out.

I stood and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket, I scrolled for the contact name, hit the call button, and hold the phone up to my ear.

¨Itś done,¨ I say to the person on the other side of the phone, looking down at the girl.

The voice on the other end responds.

¨ Iḿ not sure if thatś a good idea.¨ I frown.

The person huffs out a reply. I sigh and nudge the girl with the toe of my boot.

¨Alright, regardless of where Derek, sheś going to be pissed when she wakes up.¨ I say, hitting the end call button.

I grab the petite girls´ arms and drag her around the corner of the warehouse and out the open door to where my SUV sat. I drop her arms, wiping the sweat from my face, grabbing my keys from the front jean pocket and double tap the unlock button. I step over the girl and open the trunk, where the rope, and duct tape, sat. I grab the rope and slam the trunk door shut. I lean over the girl and tied up her legs and then her wrists. I tug at her wrist restraints, pulling her to a sitting position. I kneel down, keeping a firm grip on her wrists, I lean her over my shoulder, huffing when I stand up. I lean into the truck and dump her into the seat. I shut the door and open the drivers.

I get in and start it up, slumping when the fresh burst of cold air hits my face.

¨Bad day to wear long sleeves.¨ I mutter to myself.

I drive off, leaving a trail of dust behind. I drive until the sun goes down, before stopping at a dingy gas station, I fill up the gas tank, checking to make sure the bonding was still tied tightly and the girl was still asleep. I stop a few more times, for gas and to check on the girl. I blinked blearily as the sun started to rise, I slowed my speed when the Now Entering Beacon Hills. I sped along the trees, passing the Beacon Hills Preserve entrance, the sign swinging lightly in the wind. I followed the curving road past, scattered houses, before coming across the High School, bare and empty because school hadn't started yet. The trees became scattered and were soon replaced with buildings as we entered downtown Beacon Hills. I veered right slightly, coming across a large, slightly run-down building.

A tall, dark-haired man, stood waiting, leaning against his black Hummer, leathered arms crossed against his broad chest, His furry face becoming alert as he seen my car, I took a deep breath in as his blue eyes locked with my light brown through my windshield, it felt like forever since I had last seen Derek Hale.

* * *

 _Let me know what you guys think, this story will be taking place right before season 5. - Nixx_


	2. The Calm before the Story

_**Hey Guys, hereś chapter two, Iĺl be uploading from now on either Monday or Sunday. Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf and all the characters,beside the one I made up - Nixx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The calm before the story**

 **Braeden's P.O.V**

I pulled in next to him, placing the car in park, and turning it off. Derek uncrossed his arms and walked over, opening my door for me. I got out and leaned against the door to shut it, shoving my hands into my pockets.

¨ Any Problems?¨ he asked, his blue eyes flicking to the backseat.

¨ No, the Wolfsbane kept her knocked out the whole trip, but I don't think she'll be out much longer. We might want to take her inside before she wakes up and freaks out.¨ I reply.

Derek nods and opens the door, eyeing the girl, before he moves his hand sharply to reveal his wolf claws. He swipes quickly, avoiding the girl's legs to free her of the grabs her by her arms and leans her into the seat, his head jerking up, and looking through the door window. He turns back to me and looks at Teegan again.

¨Do you think her up to the loft? You can chain her to the stairs, I called them here and need to speak with them, before I head up.¨ he says, jerking his head towards the blue jeep that had just pulled up.

I lean around Derek's shoulder to see two teenage boys, Stiles the quirky human, and Scott the rare True Alpha Werewolf. They both give an awkward wave when the notice me, and I lean back around to face Derek.

¨I´ll take her up, don't take to long, she wakes up and finds me sitting there with her, in a place she doesn't know I don't think it´ll end very pretty,¨ I said, leaning up on my tiptoes and pecking his lips quickly.

I turn towards the girl, lift her arms and place them over my head, making sure they come to a rest around my neck. I place one arm around her waist, and the other on one of her hands around my neck. I slowly pull her out of the car, planting my feet firmly when her legs spill out. Derek steadied me as I stumble slightly. I yank up softly on her waist and start the tread to the door of the lobby area to Derek's building.

Kicking the door open, adjusting Teegan once again, I make my way through the desolate lobby and to the surprisingly still running elevator. I press the up button, and lean against the wall, trying to ease the stitch in my side from dragging an extra 120lbs with me. The elevator dings and I pull Teegan and myself inside, managing to hit the 4th-floor button. The doors shut, and I pull Teegan's arms off of my neck, for a little relief, shuddering at the idea of having to walk four flights of stairs to Derek's loft. The elevator pings and the small feeling of falling happens, The doors open and I pull Teegan's arms back over my head, shifting her closer to me. I walk the few feet to Derek's door, grabbing the handle and sliding the door open.

The open loft was open and light, straight ahead stood the enormous floor to ceiling window, lighting the whole room up. Hidden off in the corner sat a large bed next to a nightstand littered with books. To my left sat a small beaten up couch and the metal wrap around stairs that led up to the second story. I tug Teegan down, the stairs and into the room, taking her immediately to the stairs. I sit her on the first step and pull the handcuffs out of my jacket pocket. I slap one cuff around the rope and bring the other around the sturdy metal pole, and snapping it shut next to the first.

I stretch, trying to relieve the aching muscles and plop on the couch, placing an arm over my eyes, hoping for some rest before Derek came back and Teegan woke up. I pull my knee up resting my arm on it, letting my other leg splay off the couch. I stare out towards the window, wondering if Derek had finished talking to Beacon Hills loyal saviors and was on his way up, when I heard it, the slightest scraping of metal against metal,

I sit up slowly, watching intently the girl shift around before her eyes flutter open and she looks down at her hands. She begins to tug sharply at her restraints, anger radiating off her. I stand up quickly, looking around the room for something to defend myself, just in case. When I feel her gaze lock on me, I look back over to her to see her eyes glowing and her face transform, fur magically growing on her cheeks, mouth opening to reveal sharp canines. She growls loudly, sharply yanking on the cuff and breaking one. She stands and raises, her arms over her head, yanking down and out efficiently breaking the rope around her wrists. She looks back at me, hands out revealing her claws, and roars, taking her first step towards me.

* * *

 ** _Reviews appreciated. Much love - Nixx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3, the beginning of this chapter starts at Braedens P.O.V , but it will switch to Teegans P.O.V and will continue there. As usual the show and characters belong to Jeff Davis, Teegan belongs to me. Enjoy- Nixx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Hale's Reunited**

 **Braeden's P.O.V**

"Teegan! It's Okay, you're safe," I say, backing up slowly towards the door.

Growling and snapping from the young wolf were the only answers I got, taking a step towards me every time I took a step back. I took a breath in trying to stay calm, and not to actually hurt the girl, if things escalated from here. Derek would be in a sour mood if things got bloody or Teegan somehow escaped. Teegan snarled at me and lunged towards me, arms facing front, claws aiming for my throat, I let my reflexes kick in and I ducked under her arms kicking at her stomach, to back her away from me and the only exit out.

She stumbled slightly, and huffed irritated, she lunged quickly again, growling in anger. I heard, the shuffle of feet and an answering growl. I looked back fast enough to, see the once normal face of Derek Hale twisted into a wolf. He crouched down, leaping down the stairs, and landing just a few short feet in front of me. Derek, turned his face slightly, reached back and pushed me down and back, making me fall and slide closer to the stairs, protecting me from what was going to happen next.

He growled at Teegan, as she went to swipe at his shirt, I heard feet slap the ground, and I divereted my gaze to the door, where Scott and Stiles rounded it, catching the Derek block Teegans hit. Scott noticed me first, stepping quickly down the stairs to help me up, Stiles by his side, keeping a trained eye on the two lycanthropes in front of us.

I look back to see Derek, block Teegan, twisting her arm, shoving her back,knocking her down and growling once again, his eyes flashing blue. Teegan, tensed up, then backed up slowly, her eyes showing fear and shock. Her eyes faded back to her normal color, and the hair slid back into her cheeks.

"Derek?" she questioned, stunned, her mouth still partly open, showing her wolf canines.

 ***Teegan's P.O.V**

I stared at the man in front of me, brain not being able to process, the stubbled, dark haired man in front of me could possibly be my older brother.

"Derek Hale?" I asked again.

The man morphed from wolf back to man, his icy blues fading to pale green. He swallowed sharply and nodded once. I looked down, my emotions of sorrow, grief and guilt swallow me, tears pricking behind my eyes. I swallowed the urge to cry and shot my gaze to his eyes, following the shape of his nose,to the stubble covered jaw and chin.

" I thought you were dead," I say, standing, and taking a step towards him.

" I could say the same about you," he said, stepping closer as well, hesitating, before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close into his hug.

I inhaled the scent of my ex- dead brother, long ago memories resurfacing of a clean faced, cocky teenager, struggling to control his inner wolf.

" How did you figure that I wasn't dead?" I questioned, pulling away to stare at his face.

Derek, huffed from the broken contact, looked around the room, before pulling me to the couch, motioning for me to sit, as he sat across from on the coffee table, so we were still face to face.

" This wolf named Deucalion, he told me you were alive,He even hinted on where to find you. " he replied.

"How did you find me?" I asked, frowning and looking to the girl, noticing the two boys beside he, standing by the door.

"Braeden," he said, looking back at the girl as well. " She has specific set of skills, and for the right price, she can find anyone or anything."

" Or in Derek's case, she'll do it for free," one of the boys muttered.

Derek turned back and glared at the boy, the other leaning in to elbow him in his side.

" So where did she bring me back to? Where are we?" I asked, turning my focus back on Derek,

"Beacon Hills."

I couldn't describe what I was feeling, being in the town where I thought I had lost all of my family.

"Seriously?" Anywhere in the world and you bring me back to Beacon freaking Hills? Why?" I demand,

"Peter," he said simply, turning back to face me, his eyes scanning my face.

* * *

 _Let me know what you guys think. Teegan's in for one hell of a ride. Reviews are appreciated -Nixx_


End file.
